anything but simple
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: Both Elena and Kol were both lost and both anything but simple . I OWN NOTHING IF I DID DELENA WOULD HAVE BEEN TOGETHER ALREADY also a fan of them AND JEREMY WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFTED! .
1. Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert was anything but a simple girl when she was 15 she found out she raised by what she throught was her mom and dad had turn out to be her aunt and uncal,one of her best friend was a whitch,the other now a vampire,the man she throught she loved along with his brother were vampires aswell and she was now being tooking care of by her history teacher/step dad/dead aunt`s boyfriend and on top of that she was also a doppelganger all those things had made her wonder just really who she was sure she was smart and knew what she wanted but she qustioned just what made her well her.

Kol Mikaelson was also anything but simple seeing as he was a original vampire but none the less he was something he had a pedantic attitude he also was malevolent aswell as mischievous and crazy but at times he could be a gentleman and formal but when it came down to it if someone pissed him off he`d be rude and direct towards them.

The pair of them were both lost but some how found each other and some how they also needed each other.

_Anything but simple is what they were and that they would be with each other_

_"Dear diary long time no new page huh?"_Elena crossed out the line she had just wirten and pulled out the page making it into a ball and chucked it across the room almost hitting ric in the head .

"woah there hitter you know if you wanted to end me you should use something else like oh I don`t know a gun"Ric chuckled .

"am I the same as I was when you first met me Ric?"Elena suddenly asked .

"ya I mean sure you`ve gotten maybe alittle bit taler and you`ve also gotten stronger you can fight for yourself I mean just last week barbie Klaus almost killed you but some how didnt but other then that you`re the same"Ric smiled at his step daughter which in return made Elena smile back.

"thanks ric,you know you`re like a father to me hell you are I can see why Isobel married you and why Jenna was dating you,through am not sure why you married Isobel"Elena truthfully told him it was true she really never got why Ric married her birth mom sure she was alittle bit pretty but other then that she didnt get why.

"well then thats good because you`re like my daughter"Ric smiled.

Elena smiled and made her way over to him and pulled him in hugging him tight"so does this mean I can call you daddy Ric now?"Elena laughed.

Ric hugged her back and laughed"as long as you don`t do what Isobel did to me then yes you can call me daddy Ric".

Elena pulled away and put out her hand for him to shake "deal"Elena smiled as her and Ric shaked hands.

"So does this mean I can call you uncal Ric now?"A voice came from the doorway making the pair turn around to smile.

"Yes Caroline you can call me uncal Ric now"he laughed at Elena`s best friend .

"Good then can I join the hug too?"the blonde asked moving her arms in front of her.

the pair opened their arms welcoming Caroline into their hug.

"I should go start dinner now whatever you girls do don`t let a vampire that could kill us in"Ric said with a teasing voice.

Caroline laughed watching Ric walk out of the room the blonde then turn towards to her best friend knowing she was upset she made her way over to the apple laptop that was over on Elena`s bed opening her ipod playlist she clicked on the song knockin` by freddie stroma from the movie a cinderella story once a upon a song as the song started Caroline put the sound to the max and started singing along to the song with Elena dancing.

"I'm lost in a world that rattles my brain I'm cleaning up my life from the mess you made Oh, oh Woah, oh oh oh."the blonde sang.

"My soul's in debt but my bills are paid I'd give anything just to make an escape Oh, oh Woah, oh oh oh."Elena smiled as her best friend tuged on her arms making her dance with her.

"So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin' Baby you're knockin' but there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in Not again So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin' But baby you're better off walking cause I ain't gonna let you in Never again No, not again"Caroline looked over to the bed,grabbing a pillow from Elena`s bed she was singing her part.

"So, so long honey, there's no debate We lived in a dream and faced a fate Oh, oh Woah, oh oh oh. And I'm scared to engage, so I stare at the stage And pour out my heart to the blank of a page Oh, oh Woah, oh oh oh."Elena sang as she ducked trying to block Caroline`s pillow from comming at her once on her feet she made her way over to bed moving her laptop she then grabed the blonde`s hands and pulled her up on her bed jumping up and down.

"So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin' Baby you're knockin' but there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in Not again So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin' But baby you're better off walking cause I ain't gonna let you in Never again No, not again"the pair of best friends sang together jumping not noticing someone standing at the door.

Elena sat on her bed "I went out on a limb again Guess I had to lose to win I was too confused to know which way to turn" Elena sang as Caroline sat beside her.

"And she could be a millionaire Be a model, I don't care Cause baby there's nobody home Nobody's home, yeah!"the blonde smiled.

"So you can keep knockin', knockin', knockin' Baby you're knockin' but there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in Not again So keep on knockin', knockin', knockin'"the pair made a knocking sign with their hands " But baby you're better off walking cause I ain't gonna let you in Never again No, not again" once the singing best friends were done they hugged and heared claping making them look.

"well well pretty and popstars what can you two not do?"the strong birtish male voice said making the younger blonde slam him up against the wall.

"How in the hell did you get in here?"Caroline asked holding him by the neck.

"naww now now dear sweet old Caroline you know there`s a very nice thing about being a hybrid you don`t have to be invited in"the male smirked making the new teen vampire pull her arm back and hit him right in the face "is that all you`ve got love?surely you can do better then that hit".

Elena stared at him "why are you here klaus?".

"now now elena can`t a friend just pop in and say hello?" klaus made his way over to the brown haired girl.

Elena backed up "a friend yes,you no.".

Caroline made her way up behide him "Klaus whats the real reason you doing here?"

Klaus turned towards the blonde girl and Elena sighing"me and my dear brother wish for you two beauitiful girls to join us at the grill"Klaus smirked.

"I already told you am with Tyler"Caroline smirked holding back a chuckle.

"aa but this pet isnt a date this is just me and my brother asking two breathtaking ladies to join us for a bite to eat" Klaus looked towards Elena "so what do you say to joining us for dinner ?" he smirked.

"if we agree to go will you leave my family and friends alone from now on?"Elena was hopefull but knew better then to ask Klaus that but it could hurt to ask right so she did.

Klaus noded "we`ll meet you girls there then say 7:25?" Elena noded "good then we`ll see you there then" Klaus then turned on his heel and made his way out of the home.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena`s point of view;

"I can`t believe you agreed to this Elena!"Caroline said as she put on her black high heel pumps I rolled my eyes "oh come on Care weren`t you the one last night saying how Klaus was alittle cute" I watched her blush "sshh will you not say out that out loud please okay it`s bad enough as it is already that Klaus is full of himself but if he were to hear you say I said that then he`ll be more full of himself"Caroline hissed "whatever you say care whatever you say" I said before slipping into my white riped skinny jeans and black tank top with my boho flip flops and black leather jacket "so which brother do you think is gonna be there Elijah,Finn,Kol?"Caroline wiggled her eyebrows at the name Kol remebering us listening to Ric talking about the cocky younger original vampire and also seeing him at the ball the originals had after damon tried killing him ending in a big blow out between me and damon about how he shouldnt be killing when there was a million and one people around "Care how can you go from being so worried to not being worried within seconds?"I asked her laughing "i`m a vampire hun we run fast,we eat fast and our moods change fast" she said with a playfull smirk putting her hand out "come on lets leave"she laughed while I grabed her hand and made our way out of my home.

As we made our way into the grill we notice the original brothers werent there and saw that Matt was working ,Caroline turned towards me and point towards the stage that was in the corner with a sign above it saying that it was open mic night "oh no Care come no please no!"I begged as she pulled me towards it once on stage she told the d.j. to play beat drop by simon curtis "Let the beat drop Time to round them up And tell them where we're gonna go If they don't know how to work it Then I'll leave them at the door Gotta make it to the center of the circle, grab my hand Tell the DJ drop the beat Don't play some motherfuckin' band"Caroline started singing I rolled my eyes as boys around started yelling comments about us being hot and whatever we then started singing the next part together"Let it in your body And the party won't stop 'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty When you let the beat drop I told it to you once I said why don't you understand? Tell the DJ drop the beat Don't play some motherfuckin' band""So give it to me baby Tell me, what's it gonna be? Gonna give it to me dirty Out where everybody sees 'Cause I can't do nothing with you If you're never gonna dance So you better find some rhythm 'Cause they're playing Bad Romance(Want your Bad Romance)"I then sung on my own making my way off the stage and over to Matt with Caroline just behide me dancing with him Caroline then started singing on her own again "Let it in your body And the party won't stop 'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty When you let the beat drop I told it to you twice I said why don't you understand? Tell the DJ drop the beat Don't play some motherfuckin' band"we then sung together "Let it in your body And the party won't stop 'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty When you let the beat drop I told it to you three times I said why don't you understand? Tell the DJ drop the beat Don't play some motherfuckin' band".

Kol`s point of view;

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU MADE US LATE NIK AND THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!"I said mad at Klaus for taking so long after all this was all his idea althrough I hadnt mind since I had notice the pretty little doppleganger named Elena at our mother`s stupid welcome ball I figured it was stupid because after all who throws themselfs a welcome to the town ball but then again it was my mother we are talking about after all she would do anything for a show as we made our way into the grill as they call it we heared two female voices singing a pretty good song for music that was made now a days "Let it in your body And the party won't stop 'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty When you let the beat drop I told it to you four times I said why don't you understand? Tell the DJ drop the beat Don't play some motherfuckin' band" the two voice backs were turned towards us while dancing and singing to that commoner Matt I felt my blood boil I don`t know why or how but I knew the brown haired girl was and I couldnt stand the fact that the commoner was so close to her I wanted to snap his neck but I knew Klaus nor any of my other family wouldnt like it so I stayed close to my brother and watch the girls get done the song "Let it in your body And the party won't stop 'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty When you let the beat drop I told it to you five times I said why don't you understand? Tell the DJ drop the beat Don't play some motherfuckin' band" I claped with the rest of the commoners and my brother as the girls turned around and joined hands browing and smiling we watched them look over the room intill finding us before making their way through the pathetic male commoners who tried to grab them and talk to them "well,well two songs in one night superstars never throught I was that loved"Klaus commented I rolled my eyes knowing that someday he was going to get what he has coming to him"could you be anymore full of yourself Klaus?"The blonde friend of Miss Gilbert who I remebered name was Caroline snaped back at him I bit my lip to keep from laughing I could see why my brother had fancy her she could put my brother in his place when he needed it.

I turned towards Elena "I don`t believe we`ve met before am Kol"I said to her taking her hand in mine kissing it as she pulled away "I know who you are you tried butting in on my dad`s date a week or so ago " she commented smirking lightly oh how much fun am I going to have with this one I throught to myself"why don`t we grab a table shall we?"Klaus said making his way to one we followed behide him.

Caroline`s point of view;

As the night went on I watched my best friend and Orgirnal vampire play pool althrough I would never say it to Elena or anyone else but I throught Kol and Elena would be a good match after everything she had gone through Elena needed someone who knew how to let go and just have fun and not to forget break some rules to me that person was Kol althrough I knew Damon could do all those things I knew lately he wouldnt do it and his brother was a sure as hell no I mean for god`s shakes he was going to kill her where the people she had grown to know as her mom and dad died knowing it would push her off the end so I knew he was out of the qustion "You know althrough I hate to say it I would to love to see Elena as my sister in law" Klaus stated making me shocked"Really?""Yup I mean come on she has some good things about her she fights for what she believes in and for her family and friends so ya I would love for her to be my in law sometime"Klaus said smirking and laughing alittle bit which in return made me smile I knew it was wrong since I was dating Tyler but I was pretty sure Klaus was making me fall for him.

Elena`s point of view;

"You`re doing it wrong"Kol sighed playfull making me giggle "oh really?""really"he said"well then way don`t you show me how to do it right it all"I said in all smartass like I felt him wrap his strong well built arms around me to help me work the pool stick right"your heartbeat is going 1000 per min Elena"I heared him chuckle in my ear I looked down almost ashame knowing that my heart was in fact going a 1000 per min right now unlike when I was dating that bunny eater I used to call my love I didnt know why but I felt drawn to Kol like I needed him in my life someway or another I never really felt like that when I was dating Stefan all I felt was lust I guess you could say.

As I shot the ball into the hole I felt eyes on my face I turned my face to see Kol looking at me I found him and myself both leaning in as we got closer I heard a pair of angry pissed off voices "What the fuck is this shit?"without turning around we both knew who the voices belong to I saw Caroline and Klaus make their way over to take a spot next to us me and Kol turned around "now now Damon,Stefan why don`t we all just lower our voices"Klaus said with a smirk "how about we don`t and say we did?"Damon said clearly pissed off at the state he had found me and Caroline"you know there are a few things I would love to do to you for taking up our time when we could be doing other things"Kol stated making me blush "Elena,Caroline get the hell over here now"Stefan said as he reached out to pull us "do NOT touch them"Kol said taking a step towards Stefan while Klaus went towards Damon "okay why don`t we all just go our own ways tonight alright me and Elena will go home while you two go back to yours"Caroline said while looking at Damon and Stefan trying to be the voice of reason"you two men go back to yours"she then looked at Kol and Klaus "FINE!"the four of them said "This isnt over "Damon said before making his way out of the grill with Stefan on his heel "now"Kol said turning towards me"I believe I was trying to do something before the boys stop me"he said leaning into me only to be pulled away and out the door by Klaus "we`ll hopefully see you girls later"Klaus said before leaving with Kol trying to get out of his grip and me and Caroline laughing our heads off at the sight "so how does his arms feel?"Caroline said looking me down smirking "strong,really strong"I said making us both laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

anything but simple 3

Kol`s point of view;

After leaving the grill my brother and I made our way back home once we walked through the door Rebekah standed in front of us.

"what now Rebekah?"I sighed .

"so I heard something rather funny you two went out with that BACKSTABBER AND HER STUPID BLONDE BARBIE NEWBORN VAMPIRE BEST FRIEND"I watched as Klaus backed her up against the wall.

"DON`T YOU DARE CALL THEM THAT YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT SHE AND CAROLINE DIDNT END YOU OFF WHEN GIVEN THE CHANCE!"he yelled making me shock that he was standing up for Elena I knew he would for Caroline but Elena never .

"WHY SHOULDNT I CALL THEM THAT NIK THATS WHAT THEY ARE AND WHAT THEY WILL ALWAYS BE NOTHING BUT A BLOOD BAG AND HER SIDEKICK"I watched my sister laugh grabbing her by the neck I pushed her up against the wall .

"then what does that make you"I said hissing in a low voice"a princess?,an angel?"I asked her watching her starting to get scared Rebekah would never say it out loud but I knew she was more scared by me then she was our brothers I took my hand from her neck letting her go.

"you ever talk bad about them ever again and trust me sister I`ll let Nik stab you understand?"Rebekah noded as I took a step back"and besides why don`t you give them a chance you might be shocked with the outcome" I said while walking off.

Elena`d point of view;

As I walked into the house I heard the radio blasting the song Girls lie too by Terri Clark in the livingroom I giggled and slowly danced my way into the livingroom to see Ric`s dr lady friend dancing around cleaning .

"HEY" I yelled making her spin around fast and smile before making her way to shut it off"NO WAY LEAVE IT I LOVE THIS SONG!" I laughed before dancing with her.

After the song ended we turned alittle bit but lefted it enough so we could hear the song Who says you can`t go home by Bon Jovi and Jennifer Nettles that came after"so where daddy ric?"I asked her making her laugh.

"he went over to damon`s something about you and a vampire who made them pissed off"she wiggled her eyebrows"funny"I said gently hitting her in the arm even through Damon hated her and throught she was evil I throught she was a pretty nice lady that would be a good match for my daddy Ric.

"I know"she said laughing"Been there done that I aint going back!"she singed to the song nodding I laughed.

"well look at you two getting along"I heared Ric sneak up behide us I laughed "well Daddy Ric I must say Damon was very wrong about this one you should hold on to her"I said.

Meredith smiled"thank you Elena"I smiled at her"you`re welcome,well am gonna go head in night"I said standing up hugging each of them before heading up to my bedroom.

Once I got to my room I headed over to my dresser pulling out a white tank top which said l.a. that was alittle see through with black jagging pants that had the words new york on the butt I then went into my bathroom and changed into the clothes I chose for the night I then grabed my toothbush and bushed my teeth after I bushed my teeth I then went into my room while putting my hair into a messy ponytail I walked to my desk grabbing my iphone about to turn it off when it started playing my ringtone it feels so good by steven tyler I checked the caller i.d. to see it say caller unknown I picked it up "Hello?"I took a breath _"Hello Elena"_ "Kol"I said with a smile tugging at the lips "how did you get my number?"_"your beatuiful friend happens to be very close with my brother as we saw tonight"_he said with a chuckle"ya they were pretty close"I laughed looking back on the start of the night when Klaus pulled out Care`s chair_"Anyway I was wondering if I would get the luck of seeing you again"_he said I smiled"When and where?"I said laughing abit he laughed back _"Tommrow 12:00 clock"_I could tell he was smiling by the way he said it"you`re not going to tell me where we`re going are you?"I asked with a laugh_"Not a chance darlin` but don`t dress all dolled up alright?" _"alright"I said with a laugh"Goodnight kol"I smiled_"Sleep well My beatuiful doppelganger"_he said making me blush .

Once I ended the call I fastly typed a text to Caroline asking for her to come over at 7:30 to help me get ready she agreed I then walked over to my clock set it for 5:30 AM I then pulled my covers back I felt someone tap me I turned around to find Caroline with her two overnight bags I laughed as did she "what did you really believe I was going to leave you alone besides"She said chucking her bags to the ground and took off her jecket to show her playboy bunnies black and pink p.j.`s "Bonnie`s out of town and we havnt spent much time alone just the two of us so this is our besties weekend just the two of us intill your date with kol"I cut her off "its not a date"she gave me a look that had "are you kidding me"wirten all over it "first off it is a date and 2nd after your date with kol it goes back to besties night ¿lo captas?(got it)"I sighed"Fine"I said before climbing into my side of the bed while Caroline went on the other"night Lena""night care" we said to each other.

Kol`s Point of view;

After hanging up the phone I then made my way into my overly big bedroom where on my bed I found Rebekah I sighed"if you are here to tell me what a backstabber Elena is then please get out of my room".

"she reminds me of myself thats why I dislike her"Rebekah said looking down.

"what"I said bitting my bottom lip trying to keep myself from laughing.

"her love for her family and friends,her willingness to put herself in harmsway her comebacks it all reminds me of myself"Rebekah kicked her legs back and forth.

I laughed"then wouldn`t you love her?" I watched my sister wipe her face and look at me"i`ll try to get along with her if that is what you ask of me but I can`t do anything better then that Kol am sorry"Rebekah then standed up and kissed my check before walking towards the door "Rebekah"I called out to her "she makes me happy thats what I need someone who makes me happy you need that too"I said smiling she smiled back before going off to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

anything but simple 4

Elena`s point of view;

The next day had came and the sun shined bright in our faces I looked over at my clock to see it read 7:55"WE OVER SLEPT"I yelled making Caroling jump up and hit her head "oww"She said crying out in pain I laughed"I throught vampires can`t feel any pain"I laughed out loud again only louder "Lena as much as I love twilight we`re not like them we can sleep and we can feel pain"she said laughing"ooo yes we can"I laughed as she carried on talking to herself.

"Well am gonna go and have a bath"I said throwing my feet over my side of the bed and got up"then when I get out we`ll pick out some clothes k?"I asked.

"kk"Caroline said .

Back after I step out of my shower I had put on my pink playboy bunnie bar and underwear along with my playboy bunnie housecoat.

"so what shall I wear?"I said making Caroline smile as she pulled out a pair of black high rise "cheeky"shorts matched with lucca couture cut-out back bustier as the top for my feet she picked Leidi by ldiel treaded Peeptoe lace-up wedge after putting on my clothes I then went over to my dresser and lightly put on a little bit of make up.

"so what do ya think of Kol?"Caroline asked making me snap my head around to look at her.

"he`s cute and very badass like"I bit back a laugh.

"Just cute and badass Lena I think you have me switched with somebody who doesnt know for a fact that you are thinking he is so much more then cute"Caroline said without taking a breath I laughed as I did my hair up like Lilo`s was in the music video for rumors after putting the last mins touchs I turned around for Caroline to comment on my look for the day she claped her hands and smiled.

"amazing if I do say so myself"she laughed "and this is why you my best friend are like my very own stylist"I said tipping her nose laughing.

Caroline smiled before once again turning on my laptop and going on to my ipod playlist and clicking on Simple Plan`s shut up and blasting it yet again .

"CAROLINE`S HERE"I heared Ric shout while walking past my room we laughed after a few mins the song To all the girls by Aaron Carter played and we sang our hearts out "to all the girls that had my back am with you and its like that!"we said jumping up and down being careful of not hurting ourselfs we saw Ric and Meredith watching us we laughed pulling them in the room to dance with us Caroline with her hold on Ric while mine on Meredith I could know see why Klaus called us superstars we liked music trus making us loving singing.

We then later sat in the livingroom me and Caroline sitting sharing a lazyboy chair with me on Caroline while Ric and Meredith were sitting on the love couch we were talking about Damon and Stefan and if it there was a chance they could PMS because at this point it seemed as if they could with the fact they just got so pissed off like they did last night.

"I swear You`d think they were a transgender!,with them getting pissed off so easy"Caroline yelled making us laugh before the doorbell ringed.

Ric then got up"no don`t Ric i`ll get it its most likely my date"I said smiling before heading to the door opening it to see Kol standing there in a black dress shirt with no tie and a pair of light washed jeans rose in hand"Elena"He said with cockyness in his voice and a smirk on his face "Kol I`d say come in but am not sure if I should"I said smirking right back.

Kol`s point of view;

As soon as Elena opened the door She looked more then beautiful she was breathtaking "Elena"I said trying to find words to use"Kol I`d say come in but am not sure if I should"She said with a fighting little smirk on her face "well then I use your not getting this rose"I said kidding around with her the rose was a pink rose hot pink I guess you could say it was"so are you ready to go?"I asked she noded and then turn around and poked her head in the door "Am leaving"she yelled to her family "Already k just be careful alright Lena?"a man`s voice yelled back I smirked I knew the voice it belonged to the men who I knew was the one who stabed me in the gut when hitting on his date a week or so ago .

I didn`t say anything I just put out my hand and wait for her to grab it after a moment of looking at it she grabed it and started walking she then stop and looked at the house next door and the rose in her hand "you took the rose from the people next door didn`t you?" I laughed"now what kind of person would I be if I steal that rose?"I qustioned she gave me a look "alright fine I did"she laughed and shaked her head before walking away with my hand in her hold I looked back at the bush and looked back at Elena I now could only hope the people next door didn`t find out.

author`s note -hey guys sorry if this is short i was going to add more but sorry something really bad happened at school today and am kinda messed up by it so ya it`s short and for that i am sorry really from the bottom of my heart i am and i hope you guys won`t get to mad by this.


	5. Chapter 5

anything but simple 5

As the rest of the day went on the pair walked to the beach and along the water hand in hand laughing and smiling "you know Klaus wasnt always like this when we were younger he used to sneek into our mother and father`s bedroom and going though our mothers bars trying on them on his chest and head"Kol wispered into Elena`s ear making her stop walking and bend over holding her tummy laughing trying to catch her breath "you`re joking right?" Elena asked atlast getting her breath and standing up right "nope"Kol said with a proud and cocky smirk.

Elena laughed once again before stoping herself and leaning slowly in as Kol did the same as their lips touched they wraped their arms around each other Pulling away they leaned their forheads against each other and looked each other in the eyes smiling for a few seconds before Kol`s iphone which he had yet to found out how to work it right ringed.

Looking down at the phone to see the caller i.d. being his sister Kol looked at Elena"if you don`t mind i have to take this"he said before kissing her check and walking a few miles away "what is it sister?"Kol said with a voice that clearly stated he was ticked that his sister called while knowing he was on a date "I...I..."Rebekah said before taking a breath"you what Rebekah?"Kol said "I wanted to get to know them"Rebekah said"are you joking me sister?" Kol said with an unknowing look"no Kol am not your right I don`t even know them and I should"Kol smiled hearing that"I`ll talk it over with Elena Later and let you know when I get home""Alright and brother I love you"Rebekah said before hanging up.

Kol walked back over to Elena who was sitting on the ground with a smile on her face "You know from this lighting it makes you like your one of these girls who tan"Kol said with a smirk.

Elena rolled her eyes"is everything alright back home?"she asked bushing off the crude comment that Kol had thrown her way.

Kol sat down on the ground beside her and looked at her"how would you and Caroline feel about alittle sleep over with Rebekah?"Kol said with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

Elena`s eyes widen and her mouth hang alittle bit "wow um well she`s not going to kill us is she?" Elena said alittle unsure.

Kol shaked his head "no she`s not i`ll set her on fire is she trys"Kol said with a chuckle.

Elena hit him playfully in the arm "well what does she have in mind then?".

Kol played with his hands"truth be told I have no idea whatsoever"he said taking her hand in his hold.

Elena looked at him"Am in and I`ll pull care along to kicking and screaming if I have to" she said giving his hand alight grip.

Elena`s point of view;

After my date with Kol he walked me home and gave me a kiss on the hand before making his way down my walkway Once I got in the house and went up to my room I told caroline and she had agreed since she atlast found out her true feelings for Klaus and she said it was love or atless like we then called Rebekah up and chose where to met up and after a few weeks of us spending everyday together and not having any trouble with the ol` lame brothers (and when I say ol` lame brothers am not talking about Klaus and Kol) we became the best of friends she was like a second sister to me beside Caroline that is I remembered me and Care showing Rebekah the mtv show Punk`d which was the very moment we got super close.

_Flashback_

It was a thursday night and Rebekah stared at the tv as she throw in some popcorn watching as Snooki from the jersey shore was saying the line "Am _ and I just got punk`d".

Rebekah Smiled at me "You`re very right this is a good show".

I smiled back"told cha"I said as the next episode started while me,Care and Rere (we gave her the nickname Rere Because we found out in out of all her days her fave singer was Rihanna and since we couldnt call her Riri since her name was Rebekah we just called her Rere kinda sounds close right?) cuddled into each other leaning back against the couch.

"Well ladies I never throught I`d see the day where you lot would be like this on our couch watching a show"Kol said walking into the room with Klaus before making his way over and giving me a quick peck on my lips.

_Flashback in a flashback_

After a few dates and a couple million kiss he had atlast asked me to be his girlfriend by having my fave band at the moment The wanted sing me one of my fave songs "lightning" then at the end hand me a fave rose`s each that had little notes that read "Be mine", "Girlfriend Please?","I`ll be struck by lightning if you wont be my girlfriend" ,"if I don`t have you my world would be pointless" and "Will you be my girlfriend" that had two check boxs with yes and no next to them I then got my pen out and put a check mark in the no box and crossed it out handing it to kol and watched him open it read it and looked at me with a smirk it on his face I laughed and kissed him.

_End of flashback_

Caroline smiled"OOOOO KOURTNEY KARDASHIAN`S BABY DADDY`S GONNA GET IT"she yelled as the perviewed who was on the episode they were playing.

Rebekah laughed"OH MY GOD ITS THE WANTED"she yelled also.

Klaus shaked his head from side to side "You girls are insane"Klaus smirked.

Rebekah`s point of view;

I watched as my family stared at the big 42 size tv that hanged up on the wall in our tv room laughing as the celebirtys got punk`d I was for once in my life happy I never really had any friends let alone a best friend or two back in the day I always wanted a twin sister well now I had two I was glad my brothers had these pair the truely met their match in them and althrough they havnt been together long I could see them together forever and I would make sure of that I made a note to self to later talk this out with Kol about turning Elena into one of us if he wouldnt do it then I would but I pushed that throught aside and watched the show with the rest of my family.

Caroline`s point of view;

As we watched the show I throught back to when Elena came home and told me that Rebekah wanted to get to know us and she agreed I throught she had lost it but once we started hanging out Rere became one of my best friends althrough she would never take Elena`s place she was aclose second and I was glad.

I felt Elena lean on me alittle more and place her head on my shoulder I looked down at her and she smiled up at me "Love you sissy"she mouthed to me "Love you roo"I mouthed back before leaning my head against hers.

Klaus`s point of view;

I sat and watched the show that my sister,girlfriend and brother`s girlfriend loved so much I really don`t get the show I liked only the part where the guy who was hosting Tyler (I believed his name was)was getting punk`d himself and jumped into the back of a truck.

_**End of chap!**_

_**alright people sorry if this is short but right now I kinda have alot on my plate right now I just had a meeting with my school the other day and got some bad news and i`ve been upset over it since and am trying to forget and move on plus my uncal and cousin and cousin`s girlfriend / baby mama came over but thats besides the point anyway Klaus and Rebekah had their view in this yay! so am thinking adding in some Damon and Stefan in bringing in Jeremy along with Bonnie and maybe maybe Tyler but I don`t know because my forwood heart would break all together but anyway what would you like to see happen?. **_


	6. Chapter 6

AN

hey guys so I throught I`d just let you all know that for right now in my story Klaus is still alive and Ric is not an insane ass like the show and I am sooooo sorry that the new page of my story is not up but am hoping it will be by the end of the week sunday at the less because i`ve been busy and am no where close to have the page done yet + I wont be on saturday i`ll most likely be at the movies with my mom,dad and best friend to see dark shadows (love me some johnny deep and tim burton lol)so fingers crossed for it being up on sunday!.


	7. Chapter 7

anything but simple 6

Noone`s point of view;

As soon as the night had came it fastly went Elena and Caroline had stayed the night and changed into Their tank tops and short shorts before pulling back the covers and laying down beside their right full loved ones gently laid in their arms as they (Kol and Klaus)kissed their heads before resting their own heads.

Then in the morning the five (Klaus,Kol,Elena,Caroline,Rebekah)got up and dressed then headed into the kitchen and each grabed a drink and a bit to eat before the three girls lefted on their own to the stores doing alittle bit of shopping.

"Elena"A voice called out to the brown haired one of the three making her turn around and make a big smile come across her face and run into the voice`s arms "mmm I missed you soooo much Jer"Elena said as she wraped her arms tightly around her younger brother "I missed you too sis sooo much"Jeremy mumbled into her hair holding her tighter then what she was him.

The pair then pulled away when the two blondes cleared their voices Jeremy`s eyes wided "umm Lena since when do you and Care hang out with barbie klaus?"Elena hited him "Jer be nice we all put aside our little moods and turns out we`re not that much apart then we used to think we were".

Jeremy started to laugh intill he saw the look on his older sister and her best friend`s face "Ooo your for real?"they noded"Well then sorry for calling you barbie klaus"Rebekah Smiled alittle "none taken besides I already know half of the people around the world has called me that once or twice in their lives" Jeremy smiled alittle "Well still sorry".

Elena giggled before grapping Jeremy`s arm"come on we are going shopping and you my dear baby brother are comming as well"Jeremy sighed playfully"Fine"he said before wraping his arms around his sister and walking off with the two blondes on each side of them.

Later on in the day Elena watched as Jeremy and Rebekah laughed and smiled together as they shared stories of Elena and Caroline when the pair were younger and more reckless and then now when Jeremy was away.

Caroline walked up to Elena passing her a Starbucks cup (filled with hot coco and cream on top) and sitted herself across from her sliping a lock of her curly blonde hair behided her ear "They`d be cute together don`t cha think" Caroline asked while Elena laughed as she felt an arm slide around her and a pair of lips touch her cheek.

Elena smiled into the touch "now,now Caroline let`s not talk about a wedding so fast shall we?" Kol smirked as Caroline rolled her eyes and Elena hitted him playfully in the arm "JerJer come here for a second please?"Elena called out to her brother making him and the blonde girl turn around and walk towards them "Ya lena"Jeremy asked eying up the man now sitting with his arm around Elena "Jer this is Kol Rebekah`s brother and my boyfriend"Jeremy Smirked and shaked his hand "nice to meet you" Kol smirked back "like wise""so am guessing the trouble brothers are not liking this are they?" Jeremy smirked at his new found nickname for the pair.

Caroline shaked her head "Always"she said with a smile tugging at her lips "hey lets do something fun"the cheerful blonde yelled out "Like what shall I asked?"Rebekah said sharing a look with the other three who just shaked her heads and rolled their eyes "party what else?"the girl said with a laugh building up in her voice.

Elena Looked at Kol then back at Caroline "and how are you gonna get Klaus to agree to this?".

Caroline looked at Elena "Elenaaaa"She pulled out her name "this is me were talking about here he "fancys"me i`ve got him wraped around my little finger"She smirked before getting up and walking off.

Rebekah snaped her head towards Elena "she`s lost it hasnt she?".

"she`s never had "it""Jeremy smirked.

Elena kicked him "Be nice Jer"she said as she shot him the evil eye.

Caroline`s point of view;

"NO NO WAY ARE WE GOING TO BE HOSTING A PARTY CAROLINE!"Klaus yelled out at me.

"and why not Klaus?"I asked him softly.

"BECAUSE WE HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO CAROLINE"he once again yelled.

"Like?,Come on Klaus please can`t we just have fun for once?"I asked placing my hand on his arm to which he just slaped off.

"Be real Caroline we need to learn?"Klaus said almost unsure of himself.

"And learn what might I ask?"I said getting mad.

"Well,well,well OH ALRIGHT FINE HAVE YOUR LOVELY LITTLE PARTY BUT AS SOON AS IT`S OVER WE ARE GOING BACK TO REAL LIFE UNDERSTAND?"Klaus said.

I noded as he kissed the top of my head before walking away I sighed wondering what I got into.


	8. Chapter 8

anything but simple 8

As the guest started to flow in Elena and Kol held hands as they watched Caroline try to keep track of Klaus to make sure he didnt try to turn their guest into vampires or food "well love since there are so many here why don`t you say we sneak up to my room so we can have sometime alone"Kol wispered into Elena`s ear making her laugh and smile like a school girl "kol we can`t" "and you won`t "a strong male aggressive voice that she knew could only belong to one or two people "what are you doing here damon,stefan?" Elena asked the pair who had matching smirks making Elena in return roll her eyes "to stop you from making a mistake"Damon hissed through his teeth.

"Stop thinking everything I do is a mistake damon god if anything was a mistake I`d say it would be your mom and dad making you two"Elena hissed back taking a stand against the older brother.

Damon laughed and step forward "now, now damon stefan you wouldn`t want to make a big deal now would you?"Klaus said from behide them.

Damon rolled his eyes and step forward again "This is our home so i suggest you leave now"Kol hissed through his teeth while wraping his arms around elena.

Stefan blood boiled making himself step forward and hit Kol making a fight break out.

"KOL"Elena screamed as rebecka and Coraline held her back and as they them theirselfs were trying not to cry .

Jeremy ran towards the fight and tired pulling Kol off as did Klaus "KOL ENOUGH" both Klaus and Jeremy yelled.

Once Stefan and Kol were broked apart Stefan looked at Jeremy "not you too Jer I throught you were better then this?".

Jeremy step forward "BETTER THEN WHAT?,HUH BETTER THEN WHAT I THINK IS BEST FOR MY SISTER?" Jeremy yelled as it was Kol and Klaus`s turn to hold him back.

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HE`S NOT TRYING TO FEED HER TO THE DEVIL HIMSELF HUH?"Stefan yelled back.

"BECAUSE I DO!"Jeremy yelled back.

Stefan pushed Damon off and turned around and walked out the door as Damon stayed behide.

"you all are being stupid I hope you know that"damon said with a pain filled face before walking off leaving the girls huging each other and the guys looking after them with a death glare on their faces.

end of chap~

authors note-hey guys am soooo sorry it took so long for the chap and that it is short but I took me about five times trying to wirte this if not more because am having pretty much a blank mind here so if you have ideas then please say something other wise I think I might stop this story I mean I love wirting it but I don`t have any ideas to keep wirting it plus am now that the season`s over am not getting into it as much as i do when it`s on also am into wirting my other stories right now so am sooo sorry but please if you have ideas tell me don`t be shy xD k,k thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Author`s note;

hey everyone so listen i`ve been kinda coming up with nothing for this story and noone has gave me any ideas when i had said that they were welcome so i have made the choice to end this story for now and it`s just so you know it`s not because i fell out of love for it or the show because i haven`t i still love it the same as i did before and still do and also school starts on the fourth and i really need to get in shape for it because i`ll be truthful i got one mart this past year only making me move to the next year for that class and that class alone and again i`ll be honest it`s not because am stupid it`s because i`ve missed alot of school., so this year i need to change that around badly this being one big reason also i really really hope you all understand.

Also I will have one chapter maybe two to end off the story in which i have started to write but other then that am sorry.

At this time to end this all off I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorite this story it has become my baby in a way and am glad alot of you found enjoyment in it so thank you once again for your love and support in it all.

xoxox.


	10. Chapter 10

anything but simple 9 the fairytales ending.

four months later

Caroline`s point of view;

_"you ready love,jer?"_ I watched as Kol questioned Elena and Jeremy around four months ago after the whole party fight area Rebeka brought up the topic of turning the two to Kol and Klaus.

And with klaus being himself he had said flat out no but with five people fighting him for two months without stopping he gave up and then every chance that Jol and Rebeka got they fed Elena and Jeremy their blood for the next twomonths and now here we were.

Elena was pop up on one table while Jeremy on another beside her with the sound of snooki and jwoww on in the background and Meredith and Ric beside them as soon as Ric found out he got mad but kinda thought it might be better for them .

nobody`s point of view;

_"you ready love,jer?" _Kol questioned the pair.

_"yes"_Elena breathed out while Jeremy grabed her hand while Kol placed a soft kiss to her lips before going over to Jeremy and putting a pillow over his face intill he no longer could hear his heartbeat while Rebeka and Caroline did the same to Elena.

Kol `s point of view;

I paced back and fourth as an hour gone by Jeremy had woken up within the first ten mins and was now across from me along with Ric who was looking at me _"what"_I snapped _"elena`s my daughter you know and if you do anything that makes her take her vampire life I will do what I do best and hunt you do you understand?"_ I looked at him _"trust me I`d let you?"_ I said back looking at him so hard I didnt take notice to Jeremy _"just to let you know I`d help him"_Jeremy said as he stood beside Ric I noded _"jer,care,rere, ric,guys?"_I heard my newly turn angel call out to us all I speeded up to my room were Elena was Placed after we ended her human life off.

_"Kol"_Elena said laying on the bed weakly.

_"shh it`s alright love am here everyone is here"_ I said as I cuped her face.

_"get Ric and Meredith out of here I can smell their blood as well as hearing their heartbeats it`s not safe"_she cried out.

_"it`s fine sweetheart Jeremy didn`t hurt them and you won`t either"_I said as she slowly closed and opened her eyes back and fourth _"you need to fed"_I told her_"how?"_she sad as her chest raised up and down _"Easy Meredith sneaked some bags"_I said as I called for the bags,

_"how`s our girl doing ?"_Klaus said as he handed me two bags for Elena _"Tried"_Elena chuckled.

_"and you will be intill you fed"_I said as I helped her up.

I watched as Elena rip open the bag with her teeth and suck back the red drink for the dead before taking the other and doing the same thing then wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Elena`s point of view;

Once I got done fedding I order Klaus out of the room to which he was not happy about the ordering part I mean but he did so as he lefted I asked Kol to lock the door to which he did once he did he then walked over to bed and sat down before I pulled him in for a kiss and pushed him down on the bed .

_"we don`t have to be safe now"_I smirked we had chose to wait to get down and dirty because he didn`t want to hurt me.

_"well then what are we waiting for?" _he said before flipping us around.

That day I realized that I was anything but simple I was headstrong, kind ,caring ,crazy ,music crazy and sometimes a diva.

And I was inlove with Kol and always and forever will be .

Kol`s point of view;

And I realized that I myself was the same headstrong ,kind,caring and inlove with and always and forever will be I guess in more then ways then once that made us both.

Kol and Elena`s point of view;

Anything but simple.

_The _

_End._

Again guys I want to thank you all you`re the best so thank you.


End file.
